Grand Theft Aero
Grand Theft Aero is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by media mogul and businessman Donald Love from his penthouse in Bedford Point, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Donald's penthouse and Donald informs him that the packages he had previously collected were decoys, so he needs to collect the real package. Claude drives to Donald's hangar at Francis International Airport on Shoreside Vale. Donald's men, however, are dead and six Colombian Cartel gang members are waiting inside. Claude kills them and enters the Dodo, but realizes the package has gone. Noticing a Panlantic van at the site, he drives to the Panlantic construction site on Staunton Island. He kills more Colombian Cartel gang members and uses the elevator to get to the upper levels. There, he sees Miguel and Catalina, who have Love's package. When Claude challenges them, Miguel hands him the package, which leads to Catalina shooting Miguel. Asuka Kasen then arrives, still thinking the Cartel killed her brother, begins to torture Miguel. Claude then goes to Donald's penthouse to deliver the package. Drive back to Donald's penthouse and deliver the package. Script Donald Love: Thank you for retrieving those packages, but they were only a decoy. Sorry about that, but that's sometimes the way in business. My real objective was hidden in the plane all along. Unfortunately the port authorities seized the plane and were stripping it down, until I intervened at great personal expense. Cross the bridge to Shoreside Vale and go to Francis International Airport. I've paid off the officials. My property will be waiting for you at the customs hangar at the airport's fuselage. (Claude goes to Francis International Airport, realizes the package is not there and drives to the construction site on Staunton Island) Catalina: Hey let's get this thing out of here. God knows what it is. But he seems to want it badly enough so it must be worth something. (Claude arrives in the elevator and fires his gun, to scare Catalina and Miguel) Miguel: Who the heck? Catalina: YOU! Miguel: Hey, take it easy amigo. De nada! De nada! Catalina: I left you pouring your heart out into the gutter! Miguel: Hey, don't shoot amigo. No problems. We all friends! Here, take this. (Miguel hands Claude the package) Catalina: Don't be such a pussy! Miguel: We got no choice baby. (Catalina shoots Miguel in the back and leaves) Miguel: AAARGHH! Catalina: We always got a choice you dumb bastard! (Catalina jumps to the ground and runs off) Miguel: I'm sorry about the crazy bitch man, they all the same...por favor!? (Asuka Kasen arrives) Asuka Kasen: So, the whore got away. But you've done me a favor, you're not the only one who has a score to settle with the Cartel. This worm killed my brother! Miguel: I never killed no Yakuza! Asuka Kasen: LIAR! We all saw the Cartel assassin! We are going to hunt down and kill all you Colombian dogs! (Asuka begins to torture Miguel) Asuka Kasen: I'll be operating on our friend here to extract some information and a little pleasure. You drop by later. I'm sure I'll require your services. Miguel: Please amigo! Don't leave me with her, she a psycho chica! PLEASE AMIGO! AMIGO! AMEEIIIGOOO! AIEEGARHHH! Reward The reward for completing this mission is $50,000 and unlocks the Escort Service and Bait missions. External Link *Grand Theft Aero mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version *Grand Theft Aero mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version de:Der Flughafen-Coup Category:Missions in GTA III